uprising_empiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Cavalries
Mongols Mongol Cavalry ( at Stable ) The Mongol Calvary is a major attack unit of the Mongol military; these units boast a relatively high attack power and are able to travel faster than the majority of the other types of forces in the military. Basic Info:Resource:Requirement: 113 117 48 100 79 78 10 91 2 2 62 52 93 23 00:00:41 III Type: Cavalry Elite Mongol Cavalry ( at Stable ) Upgraded from the basic Calvary unit, the Elite Mongol Cavalry possess an even greater attack power, making them one of the major attacking forces available to the Mongolian Empire. As a tradeoff for the increased power boost the Elite’s consume more resources than their fellow standard Calvary. Basic Info:Resource:Requirement: 131 135 55 115 91 90 11 93 2 2 72 60 107 27 00:00:48 IV Lv6 Type: Cavalry Khan's Guard ( at Stable ) As the name suggests Khan’s Guard units serve the purpose of defending their warlord from attack and as such, they have been gifted with a higher defense than the lighter Calvary division. Compared to infantrymen and basic archers these troops cover much more ground, thanks to the well trained steed they ride into battle. Basic Info:Resource:Requirement: 96 161 78 136 112 87 4 84 2 2 64 53 96 24 00:00:42 III Lv3 Type: Cavalry Khan's Elite Guard ( at Stable ) With enough time and training from the standard Khan’s Guard will become elites boosting their entire range of stats to make them an invaluable asset to your army if you are to survive those who wish to destroy your empire. Basic Info:Resource:Requirement: 102 172 83 146 120 93 5 88 2 2 68 57 102 25 00:00:45 IV Lv10 Turks Turkish Cavalry ( at Stable ) Excelling in attack as well as travelling at an adequate speed the Turkish Calvary are powerful charger against most enemies. However, they can be bested by a quick and powerful archer as these units fair much worse against ranged warriors than they do against foes in close quarters. Basic Info:Resource:Requirement: 117 59 22 42 33 78 14 103 2 2 49 41 73 18 00:00:33 III Type: Cavalry Qapukulu ( at Stable ) As one of the major defense units in the Turkish military the famous Qapukulu well trained since young age and are blessed with a decent speed despite being weighted down by heavy armor. As a result of their surprising speed they are frequently used for reinforcing allies’ who are defending their position against rival attack. Basic Info:Resource:Requirement: 52 161 68 132 102 87 8 95 2 2 61 51 91 23 00:00:41 III Lv3 Jerusalem Templer Cavalry ( at Stable ) The Templar Calvary is one of the major defense unit within the Jerusalem military and they are often the first unit called upon by a new warlord under attack from advancing forces. Basic Info:Resource:Requirement: 62 146 65 101 93 78 7 128 2 2 35 29 52 13 00:00:23 III Type: Cavalry Jerusalem Knights ( at Stable ) Beyond the basic Calvary units are the Jerusalem Knights; this class is an attacking class with a high level of power and decent speed. As well as this unit also has a modest amount of defensive power making them capable of defending themselves against average attacks. Basic Info:Resource:Requirement: 113 100 45 70 64 87 14 118 2 2 39 33 59 14 00:00:26 III Lv3 Type: Cavalry Elite Jerusalem Knights ( at Stable ) The Elite Jerusalem Knights are the upgraded version of the Jerusalem Knights boasting a higher overall power than the aforementioned class making them one of the major attacking units in the military. Basic Info:Resource:Requirement: 121 107 48 74 68 93 14 123 2 2 42 35 63 15 00:00:28 IV Lv10 Type: Cavalry Knights Templar ( at Templar Society ) The brutality of the Knights Templar and the fear that they create amongst their enemies is well documented throughout history with no other name standing the test of time as well as they have. With every Knights Templar hailing from knightly descent they are heavily trained with no expense spared to ensure that they reach their full potential and dominate the battlefields with sheer power and a fair amount of speed to see them through tough situations. Basic Info:Resource:Requirement: 142 114 51 79 73 99 14 128 2 2 43 77 52 19 00:00:34 IV Lv5 Type: Cavalry Elite Knights Templar ( at Templar Society ) Advancing to the upper echelons of the Knights Templar is an honor that very few manage to achieve, those that survive the test of battle countless times are rewarded by becoming elite’s gaining a significant power boost from their extensive battle training making them one of the most powerful human units across all the Empires. The expensive training and high food consumption are minor offsets for what is truly a God amongst men in terms of power. Basic Info:Resource:Requirement: 213 171 76 119 109 149 14 130 3 3 65 116 77 24 00:00:52 IV Lv10 Byzantine Byzantine Cavalry ( at Stable ) A nice combination of high defense attributes and decent travel speed make the Byzantine Calvary an attractive defensive Calvary unit that is suitable for assisting allies far away. Basic Info:Resource:Requirement: 42 181 60 136 126 84 5 115 2 2 53 44 79 19 00:00:35 III Type: Cavalry Kataphractoi ( at Stable ) Despite a slower speed than other Calvary units the heavy armor of the Kataphractoi allows it to act in their main role as the major attacking unit of the Byzantine military. Basic Info:Resource:Requirement: 130 80 27 60 56 93 12 106 2 2 67 56 100 25 00:00:45 III Lv3 Type: Cavalry Cataphract ( at Kataphraktoi Fort ) As special Calvary units the Cataphract are easily the most powerful defense units of the Byzantine military; using their heavy lance to plunge into attacking foes these Holy Knights take no prisoners in their quest for supremacy. upon the Elite Cataphract; as the upgraded version of the standard Cataphract these holy knights of Byzantine Empire have extremely high defense power, allowing them to eliminate most enemies they face with ease. Basic Info:Resource:Requirement: 40 171 146 171 158 99 6 115 2 2 72 60 107 27 00:00:48 IV Lv5 Type: Cavalry Elite Cataphract ( at Kataphraktoi Fort ) Whilst most basic enemies will never successfully repel Cataphract, there are some offensive units in existence that will give them a torrid time. When the battle ahead is littered with numerous dangers it’s time young Warlord to call upon the Elite Cataphract; as the upgraded version of the standard Cataphract these holy knights of Byzantine Empire have extremely high defense power, allowing them to eliminate most enemies they face with ease. Basic Info:Resource:Requirement: 59 266 219 266 247 149 6 118 3 3 109 91 164 34 00:01:13 IV Lv10 Category:Units